


Sweet Dreams, My Little Lord

by soullesskitten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, POV Ciel Phantomhive, POV Sebastian, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shota, Smut, Somnophilia, dubcon, enjoy it sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullesskitten/pseuds/soullesskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian lives to fulfill his young masters needs, and sometimes he knows these needs better then his master himself. This is what happens when you let a devil watch you sleep.</p>
<p>Alternative title: What the Fuck Sebastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams, My Little Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually doing smut, so I hope it reads well. My demon (sinner) helped me edit. Thanks demon.

**Sebastian POV**

 

It was night at the manor, and I had been sitting by my young Lord’s bed for a few hours, watching his small form rise and fall in his sleep. The moon was full and high outside, and the moonlight filled the room, casting shadows with its light.

There was a simple beauty to it, so different from anything I’d had in the past. A day-to-day life, a small master to care for, dependent on me in such a way. The demon, the monster who feeds on suffering and devours souls... And here I am, by his side as he sleeps, unguarded, vulnerable. Safe - but so unsafe. Protected by impending doom.

I couldn’t help but find it beautiful, find him beautiful. 

He let out small noises in his sleep, and I heard them all. Even when I was not by his side. Small snores, cries, sounds of discomfort…. He turned, and I watched. So enticing, welcoming. My feast waiting to be devoured, open to me. Only me. 

My fangs had elongated, and my tongue licked over them. I could withstand such temptation, if I chose. However there was a shift in my master recently that supported this desire. One that comes with growth. He had been clinging to my touch longer, looking at me in such a way… But even without those little signs, I could tell. 

I am for my master’s needs and desires. I am his, and so is my body. Every fiber of me is for him. Naturally, I respond to that need. I don’t need words, I already feel it within me. To the very core of my being. 

My little master… If only he was more direct. I would be so happy to oblige. But that is not what he desires to do, nor will relying on him to seek me out ever work, so I will do all I can to give him what he craves of my own will. Of course, I will enjoy the process to the utmost myself.

I stand carefully, walking with silent steps closer to him. Looking down on that little sleeping form…. It is maddening, how delicious he is. 

* * *

 

**Ciel POV**

 

_ I wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, I was in bed. Sebastian was tucking me in...  I let out a cry, that came out stifled by the fingers pushed inside my mouth, causing saliva to flow over my lips and down my chin.  _

_ The rhythm rocked me against the bed, rough and steady. Hand on my waist, his hips pushing into my small form, too much for me to handle. I wanted it to stop. But I wanted more. Unable to speak regardless. Even without those fingers brushing against my tongue, words would not form.  _

_ As his saliva-coated hand left my mouth, tracing my saliva along my side to my hip, I tried to call his name. “Seb-” I let out a cry, as those hips thrust me against the mattress. “Sebastian!” I managed between gasps and cries. _

_ “My Lord?” He spoke with a voice dripped with lust, an undertone of a growl. I shivered, and my reluctance faded each second as I felt the heat between my legs growing.  _  
  


The world was dark and fuzzy. Something felt good, and I shifted against the sheets, grinding myself into them, cooing softly. I felt a chill across my abdomen, and reached subconsciously for a blanket, only to be stopped suddenly. The haze of sleep was too strong to process properly, and I moaned out loud as I felt a wonderful wet sensation against my skin, gasping as suction pulled on me.

The sound of my own voice, combined with the sudden wonderful feelings pushed me awake, and I suddenly opened my eyes to see glowing crimson pupils staring back into me, filled with a hunger that froze me, my breath catching in my throat. 

My demon was there, between my legs, holding my thigh in one hand, and my small aching length in the other, breath soft against my arousal, hot breath contrasting with the cooling saliva he left behind. His black nails caught the moonlight, the contract sign exposed, glowing faintly.

I stared dumbfounded, tired, confused, and then I glared, my breath coming back, and pushing away from him suddenly. He watched me, surprised as I pushed against the headboard. 

“My Lord?” he asked, sounding genuinely concerned and surprised, before smiling lecherously. What an awful creature.

“Sebastian! Wh-” I was having trouble wording all the thoughts processing within me. “Why?” I blurted out. “What are you doing?” 

He eased up slowly, placing his knee on the bed and bending slightly to look down at me. 

“Well, my Lord, you were having some trouble in your sleep…” This only flustered me further and I scowled at him, getting nothing but a soft, amused gaze in return. “I can tell. Your every need is mine. I feel your desire, I live for it… It’s almost torturous, to sit there, see you crave me. How cruel of you, young master.” I shivered again. His voice dripped with lust as it had in my dream. The whisper of a devil… catching me in its snares. 

The dream and his touch left me wanting, built up with all the frustration of growing, my confusing desires overwhelming me, never finding the release I craved so badly. I still ached. Craving more. 

His hand reached toward me slowly, and I flinched as it touched my cheek with such gentleness. “If you wish me to leave, order it, and I shall. Until then, I intend to savor everything you have to offer, my Lord.” 

I felt his larger hand on mine and watched as he pulled my hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly while staring at me with soft, lustful eyes. I was captivated by him. I could stop this at any moment, but did I want to? I felt his hands reach around my back, and he pulled me down gently so I lay once more on my back. I decided to just let things happen. As embarrassing as it was, I wanted more. I could always stop it if I needed to… So what was the harm in a bit more?

He stayed silent and I watched him quietly and nervously as his bare hands touched and slid down my torso. I found them oddly beautiful, the way his nails glinted, fascinating. So few had seen them but me.

I felt his lips press gently on my chest and I shivered, despite the hot breath. One finger traced my navel in circles, sending shivers up my spine. My hips squirmed against the bed despite myself.

“My my, such a needy little master. Be patient.” Defiance surged up within me at the gentle, taunting voice, and I clenched my teeth. 

“Pervert.” I scoffed, averting my eyes from him, but feeling his gaze on me. 

“And you should speak, young master?” There was humor in his voice, and I hated him for it. But there was not much I could do to defy him more in this situation… I was laying myself bare to his touch and his taunts, but I wasn’t prepared to send him off. 

I closed my eyes so that I wouldn’t have to look at him, and I felt him begin to kiss down my chest. A finger glided gently over the rungs of my rib cage, and I felt a kiss between them. Then there was the feeling of his teeth against me, just slightly, and I tensed. There wasn’t pain, but he began to suck at the skin, and I let out a soft whine. I waited for him to taunt me, but his mouth stayed busy. Good. 

He released my skin with a wet pop and nipped at it gently. I was surprised by the pleasant sensation of his teeth. I hadn’t expected teeth to feel good in any way. Then his mouth was gone, leaving the wet spot to cool in the night air. I opened my eyes to look what he was doing, but just as I did, it was clear. I felt his mouth suddenly engulf one of my nipples, and I gasped, glaring at him for causing these sensations, and averting my eyes once more. His tongue swirled around me and his teeth scraped gently. I wasn’t sure why this felt good either, and it was frustrating. He pulled on the other with his fingers, gently and sensually. 

I shifted uncomfortably, groaning softly. His mouth paused, and then released again, causing me to shiver as the chill of the night air brushed against my nipple. 

“So very impatient…” He sighed, leaning over me, and I had to meet his stare. I wouldn’t cower from him. He watched my face intently, and I stared back simply out of pride. He sighed again, and smiled softly. “And quite stubborn as well. But that is your charm, isn’t it?” I wasn’t sure what to say to that. So I glared harder. His smile only softened further, and suddenly his hot breath was against my mouth, and his lips were on mine. I gasped as they retreated just long enough for his tongue to push into my mouth, and I couldn’t hold the moan that escaped into his mouth. 

His tongue pushed against mine, his wet lips continued to press, and I found myself opening for him more and more, no longer caring about how I sounded or looked. His fingers brushed against my cock again and encircled me, my hips bucking up into his hand. Another guttural moan escaped as it slid up and down, pulling on me gently, teasingly. I wanted more, but his mouth finally withdrew and left my breath heavy. His hand had gone, leaving me aching as well.

I could feel his eyes on me, and his smile. His satisfaction, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I wanted more. I was allowing this damned creature into me in such a way, and I could feel his influence around me. The feeling only a devil could emit. And I welcomed it greedily.

My eyes closed, I felt his weight move down the bed, by my legs. His hand was on my thigh, and pet the soft skin there gently. I waited for him to move up and take me into his hand again, or his mouth, but it didn’t happen. I opened my eyes, looking to see why he was waiting, denying me more of his touch on my need.

He was looking at me intently, waiting. My confusion clearly obvious on my face.

“Open them,” he said, and I was taken aback by being told. I am not told.

“E-Excuse me?” I asked, trying to make my voice clear and stable, demanding, despite my needy state.

“Spread your legs for me, my Lord.” I stared at him. Anger or embarrassment made me feel hot, or maybe it was all the need. Perhaps all of it. I glared and tensed. How dare he say such indecent things, and act so casual about it. 

“Why would I do that?” I demanded again, and his face was stoic. Expecting. It fueled my anger and frustration. 

A grin spread across his face, and he chuckled softly. “Well, forgive me if I’m mistaken, but I believe my Lord has had such images and feelings in his mind that have left him wanting more…” Images of the dream came to me, and I looked downward.

“How did you know about that?” I nearly whispered. 

“I told you, I exist to serve your needs, grant your desires.” Suddenly his voice was in my ear, his breath against me, and a chill ran up my entire body. “There is nothing I do not see, no need of yours I do not feel. You can not hide it from me, young master.” 

Those words alone increased my breathing. I felt scared, aroused, within the devil’s grasp. But I still wanted more. This awful, impossible creature. His taunting.

“Now,” he said, and I looked up to see him by my legs again. “Spread your legs for me.” 

My face flushed again and I turned my head away on the pillow, only to feel his hand on my cheek, pulling me back to meet his gaze. I tried to glare, but I knew it wasn’t coming out properly. I was too nervous, too flustered, too shy.

“Or does my master have any other orders for me?” This was a taunt, testing me, daring me to either speak other lewd desires, or to make him leave, left needy and alone. I wanted none of it. He was right, I wanted him inside me. I cringed at the thought of it. And I certainly did not want to spend the night alone, I could not at this point. I groaned softly, almost a whimper, low enough so that most would not hear, but I knew he did. But he waited silent.

I looked at him, still waiting expectantly. My legs quivered but I couldn’t quite bring myself to move them. The damn bastard was enjoying this so much, his face wasn’t hiding it from me. I knew his tactics, his way of thinking. But I was beyond fighting it. Slowly, I lifted my legs slightly, and his gaze turned to them, watching me open slowly, barely. I paused, blushing and cursing my pride, and this demon who had me in his claws.

“Master, there is no way I can get in there like that.” My eyes were daggers at him, and I wanted to protest, but anything would sound or look pathetic. I collected myself, looking away from him, spreading further. I looked at him again, and he continued to wait, looking at me, no eagerness in his eyes whatsoever. I looked away once more, and finally spread fully, unable to drag this out further. 

He began to grin finally. His soft crimson eyes looking down at me, into my eyes, and down over my body, his smile becoming soft. 

“My my,” he said, his voice smooth and steady. “What a wonderful sight…”

I felt my face turn hot, and I wanted to slap him. The sight of that smile and how he loomed over me, the power he held in this new and unfamiliar territory. I glared at him. 

There was something strange about this vulnerability. I hated it. It was so easy to lay there and bite my tongue, but so difficult as well. Part of me wanted to do nothing, let him touch me, show me things I didn’t know, make me feel good as he had earlier. To surrender to his power, which could be so intoxicating. Another part of me could not bare the thought, unsure how to even do such a thing, as easy as it was.

There was a reason though, that I could lay there uncertain at all, that I could even in part surrender myself. And that is because it was Sebastian. He himself is my power, my choice, the only safety I know in all his wickedness and strangeness.

As I lay uncertain, emotions reeling through me, I felt him lean over me. His hot breath on my hotter cheek, brushing against my ear. He reaffirmed it to me, speaking in a gentle tone, one that always made me feel safe. “I am eternally at your command.” And a part of me eased, and a small moan escaped me as he kissed me fully, but softly. I closed my eyes.

He pulled back and I longed for more, to which he chuckled softly. I shuddered as he stroked my thigh, teasing the inner before brushing over my crotch again. 

“Mm...” He bent over me and licked up my shaft again, sending shivers up my spine and causing me to let slip a small cry. “Delicious...” 

He took me into his mouth again and I groaned quietly at the hot wetness, the feeling of his tongue curling around the sides and sliding up and down my length, licking over the top before he started bobbing. I pushed my head back against the pillows, unable to stop another moan from slipping out. His hand reached down between my legs, still spread wide for him, pressing gently at the sensitive skin and slipping to my buttocks.

Had my pride not been so strong I might have whimpered then, when I felt fingers gently glide over the crack between. His mouth left me and the cool air made me shiver once more, and I wasn’t prepared for when he suddenly lifted my legs higher and dived further. His hands holding my cheeks spread for him and his tongue quickly sliding over my entrance. I felt myself blush and closed my eyes tight, feeling the wetness circle me teasingly. Why did it feel so good? 

I gasped softly when I felt his tongue push at me, my head pressing back hard, and my back arching off the bed. Just barely entering me, but leaving me with a taste for more. Then the hot mouth was gone and I felt a finger prod at me. I shivered. It felt good in my dream, and certainly his tongue felt good. Despite my uncertainty, I wanted more. I wanted him. I wanted him to have me.

Every touch seemed to leave me seeped in him and pleasure, intoxicating. Was all sex like this, or was it him? It didn’t matter. I would gladly let this demon enter and devour me. 

I tensed as I felt him push in, slowly for me, but steady. Soon his long finger had slid fully in me and I clenched around him. I was surprised it didn’t hurt more. My muscles eased some and my legs relaxed, and I moaned so very quietly as I felt him twist and thrust gently within me. The second hurt more. Then I shuddered when I felt his tongue and sharp teeth on my thigh, nipping softly.

He rubbed at my walls. It was an odd feeling. I was starting to wonder if it would be as enjoyable as I dreamed it, but then he pressed on a place that caused me to jolt and tense in pleasure. I let out a sudden gasp, and found myself pushing against his fingers. I looked to him and he grinned against my leg, infuriating.

He inserted the third and continued brushing lightly against that place, working me open. I gripped the sheets and turned my face toward the pillow. Then suddenly they were gone, and he sat up right. Removing his tailcoat, and then I watched curiously as he pulled a small vial from his pocket. I wondered what it was as he covered his fingers in it, until he pushed them back inside me, quicker and so pleasurable. I breathed out and sighed, then it hit me.

He had planned this. All of this was exactly what he had expected, and even sought out. I clenched my teeth, refusing to look at him, blushing profusely. He chuckled softly and bent to lick my ear in a way that sent shivers up my spine. This intoxicating feeling. 

He withdrew and I heard him undoing his belt. I turned tight against the pillow, somehow too shy to look, to seem more needy than I already did. 

In a moment I felt his hand on my hip, and a gentle prod at my entrance, I gasped at the feeling, confused by how good it was, but too entranced by it to care. I pushed back against him eagerly, and he pulled my hips closer, began pressing at me.

I let out a small cry as he pushed the head inside painfully, tensing and gripping the sheet, hiding my face against the pillow. He leaned over me, kissing and licking at my neck, making me shudder and let out small moans. His hand caressed my cheek gently, and pulled me to look at him. I did so with much nervousness. How unlike me to be shy and nervous and confused, but within his snares it was the most fitting place I could be. 

He looked at me in a gentle way, soothing, longing. He kissed my cheek and forehead, planting them everywhere, and then taking my lips in his. His fangs gently grazed me, and his tongue pushed at my lips. I parted them, and his mouth engulfed mine. I felt my arms reach up to wrap around him, pulling him closer.

Then he gripped my hips again, and pushed further into me. I cried out again, but it wasn’t as painful as before. I moaned as he kept pushing, until he was fully within me, smiling against my cheek. He sat again on his knees and pulled my legs up around his waist, I stared up at him and let out a small gasp as he did a small thrust, grinning down at me like the bastard he is. 

He did it again, longer and deeper. I was unable to hold back my moans and barely cared to try. More. I didn’t say it, but every fiber of my being was begging for it. And he delivered.

The pain was nothing compared to how good he felt. He thrust into me at a faster and harder pace, and his gaze turned to one of pure lust. That alone made me shudder. My moans grew louder, and some part of my mind wondered if the servants would hear, but I didn’t care to deal with it then. His hips slammed into mine harder and I let out a cry. 

His hand took hold of my length, and I let out a longer moan, pushing against his hips and his hand. More, more. He stroked me in time with his thrusts and I found this to be a form of torture in itself, how good it felt. 

I heard him pant and groan, the thick lust in it only added to my euphoria. To have such an effect on him... 

“Sebastian...” I called to him in a timid voice, as if saying his name was an entirely different challenge. But the force of his moans made me call it again and again, until it was as loud as my moans. 

My breath quickened and he could tell I was close, his hand stroked and pulled at me faster, his thrusts so good against that place inside me. I heard his breath quicken too, and he leaned over me, gripping my hip so hard that I might bruise.

“Oh, my Lord...” he moaned, looking down at me still, his eyes glazed in pleasure. I realized there were tears in mine.

I threw my head back hard against the pillow as I felt it well within me, my body shuddering and muscles tensing and trembling. I moaned as I spent all over my stomach and his hand, his thrusts adding to the waves of pleasure. 

His hips crashed against me, and my body became weak around him, both hands on my hips now as he rutted me deeply, I whimpered and squirmed against him, but not reluctantly. It all felt so good. And then I felt him tense inside of me, and watched his body shudder and his eyes close. So damned beautiful. 

His breathing settled with mine and he leaned on top of me, holding me close, and falling gently to my side, slipping from me. I was still hazy from the pleasure, calm in a way I hadn’t ever remembered feeling. I found myself thankful for his awful ways of giving me what I desire, and curled against his chest, cooing gently when I felt his fingers run through my hair. His lips pressed against my head.

I felt his heat seep from me and I huffed gently. “I didn’t give you permission to do  _ that _ inside of me.”

He laughed softly and I blushed against him. “My apologies, but my Lord did not seem to make any protests at the time...”

Bastard.


End file.
